The Way Back Home
by ashlyn214
Summary: Annabel Johnson just wanted a normal, happy life. She realizes you don't always get what you want as she's taken down a horrible path with her drunken mother and terrible father. When will she find her way back home?
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't believe it. My baby brother had only been born less than two hours ago and I was already being ignored.

My name is Annabel Johnson and I'm 17 years old. My mom and her boyfriend had just broken up recently and I was sure she would have gotten the abortion as she had planned, and, even though she wasn't very good at it, she was my mother. Still, I was fearful of the decision she made.

It had only been the two of us for the past 7 months. Once my moms boyfriend Derek had found out she was pregnant he ran at the first chance he got. He had seen my mother for what she was beautiful and didn't care that she happened to be a drunk. Her mothers name is Rosie Johnson and she was almost never seen without a drink or bottle in her hand. I still remember the first time she got drunk, she had come home screaming out my name and any other name that came to her mind. She terrified me but I still loved her.

When she got her boyfriend, Derek, everything changed for the worse. She was getting high every other night and going clubbing almost every night. When she wasn't clubbing she'd stay home and sleep. Derek was a security guard at one of her more frequent clubs. He had driven her home one night and from there on out he had lived with us and my mother was always defending him and loving him as though he was blood. When they first broke up I was getting used to it just being me and her for the first month after Derek had left, she wasn't getting drunk or high every night like usual and she tried really hard to be loving towards me, so I just accepted her.

A month after Derek had left she had taken me out for dinner one night. There was nothing odd or unusual about us going out for dinner because she hardly ever wanted to cook anything. While we were at the table talking she became very silent.

"What's wrong?" I kept asking her.

"Oh nothing..." She replied.

I knew there was something wrong but I didn't want to anger her. When we were done eating our dinner, she took a long deep breath and began to speak.

Just as she had began the first word the waitress came and asked if we were alright, and my mother replied,

"Fine, thank you!" With a great deal of anger in her voice. When the waitress had left she began again,

"Annabel, I want you to know something that could drastically change everything, but I need you to understand. Ok?"

"Of course" I said.

"Annabel..." She hesitated to speak, "I'm pregnant."

"What?! How!? When?! Who?!"

I was freaking out, going ballistic. My emotions bubbled inside of me with a hatred and anger that was almost impossible to describe. I had always been an only child. And at the age 17 I was sure that it would remain that way. My thoughts were scattered all around. How were we going to supply the correct things for this baby? How are we going to survive with another person to feed and only one income? My mother must have seen it in my eyes that I was confused and angry.

"I don't want you I be upset or mad at me. But please just let me explain- I cut her off-

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO UNDERSTAND, HOW COULD YOU BE SO IGNORANT AS TO GET PREGNANT?!"

"Annabel please just let me-"

''NO YOU HAVE TO GO GET AN ABORTION!"

She seemed hurt, and I was a little bit guilty of what I had said. But I just couldn't stay in the restaurant any longer. I felt the a lot of eyes digging into me. I ran out of the restaurant and began walking home. I would have a little bit of time till the waitress would come back with the bill. As I was walking home I walked past a house that inside was the only other person I could trust besides myself.

At age 18 he already had a house and a car. His name was Dakota Bradford and he had dropped out of high school in 11th grade and had gotten a decent job with decent pay at a car dealership. He knew all about a lot of different cars. He had just recently been suspended from work for not having a high school diploma, he was told that if he went back to school and finished that when he returned he would be promised a secure job at the dealership. He was never a fan of people. Especially people that bossed him around. As I was walking it had begun to snow. It wasn't unusual for it to snow in Maine in December especially. I shivered as I walked. My teeth chattered more and more with every step I took. I was so close to home that I began to think about my mom and how her pregnancy effected everything.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of somebody's feet in the snow. I turned around and was nailed in the face with a snowball. I fell down and just laid there waiting for whoever my assailant was to come over. It was none other than Dakota. He was laughing hysterically so when a snowball nailed him in the face he fell over too.

I walked over and tried to helped him up in between laughter but he just pulled me on top if him. Which made us laugh even more.

"What're you doing out here Anna? It's like -30 degrees out here!" he said.

I looked at him for a moment with tears welling up in my eyes when he began to hold me closer to him. I told him about my moms pregnancy and he just sat there with a look that told me I was being ridiculous. I may trust him a lot but he doesn't understand sometimes. I began to walk away and he grabbed my hand.

"No don't go! I'm sorry, but this could be a good thing." he said.

"How could this possibly be good?" I questioned.

"Well if she is pregnant then that means she can't get drunk or high. Oh, and she'll be home for a while! What are you worried about?"

"...I don't know..."

"Come on, I'll walk you home"

While we walked he held my hand. Sometimes I think I like him as more than a friend but whenever I think I'm sure of my feelings he goes and does something else stupid and I'm back into my confusion. His sister and I have always been best friends, but about a year ago she had just gotten her license and decided to go to her grandmothers and got caught in the middle of a snowstorm and wasn't experienced enough to be able to drive in the conditions and lost control.

She wasn't found until the next morning in the side of the road crashed into a tree. It had been so cold that night that by morning her skin had turned a nasty dark blue. Dakota was the one who found her. It hit him the hardest. His parents had split up and both had passed away in tragic accidents. He was the only one there for her and the only one to be able to identify the body. We didn't speak for months until he was emotionally stable. I always worried about what his sister would think if I dated her brother. Sometimes I would think I could trust her to understand but then she'd prove me wrong.

When we reached my house my stomach turned inside of me and my heart was beating violently. The car in the driveway was not my mothers. It was my fathers.


	2. Chapter 2

As we got closer to the house, I could hear screaming and shouting from inside. I heard something shatter and took off as quickly as I could and yanked the door open.

"What the hell, man?" I said.

"Don't you speak at me like that! You hear me?"

Said the man who was sadly known as my father.

My father was a major douche. He was a con man who had slept with my mother and stolen most of her valuables. His name was Richard Dowell. After getting my mother pregnant with me he took off the same way Derek did. It really hurt my mother when my dad had left and the wound became more open when Derek left. I continued calling him horrid names and other awful things.

He slapped me. I couldn't believe my father just slapped me. It was as though his hand was a piece of metal the way it made my face hurt. When my mother screamed my name he began to back away. I was going to pass out. After all of the stress and then this final blow to the face was enough to make me pass out. When I fell down Dakota got to me first I heard my mother screaming and suddenly everything faded away.

_My whole childhood from age 2-17 it had been me and my mother only. She occasionally had a boyfriend but they would all leave, making her broken heart feel even worse. I was always the apple of her eye until Derek came around and treated her to anything she wanted. He only wanted her for her face and body._

_One night my mom and her boyfriend at the time had come home drunk. My mother went straight to sleep, but I could tell that he was wide awake and drunk. He came into my room and sat on the end of my bed. It terrified me having him that close to me and drunk. I was 7 at the time and was beginning to learn a little bit about what my mother actually did. I understood that I was never allowed to drink her special drinks or touch her 'medicine'. So that night while he was on the end of my bed he began stroking the small of my back. When I cried out he picked me up and shook me continuously asking why I didn't want him doing that. When I told him he was a bad man and I didn't like him he began taking off his belt. I ran out of the room as fast as possible. I ran to the kitchen and climbed in a cabinet and tried not to move. When he got to the kitchen he stood so close to me I thought he could hear my heart beat. He faced the cabinets and I could smell mommys medicine in his breath so I gasped and bit my tongue suddenly realizing what I had done. He ever so slowly opened the cabinets around me then as he reached for the handle to the one I was in I screamed so loudly that he held his ears and backed away. I tried to run again but I wasn't fast enough. He grabbed my arm and twisted it till it cracked not paying attention to my screams which no one heard. He slammed me up against a wall where he proceeded to beat my mercilessly until I passed out._

I opened my eyes and saw Dakota. He was saying something but I couldn't understand him. My head was pounding so loudly and my face was still tingling. I began to try and sit up to no avail. Dakota helped me onto the couch and I was and slowly began adjusting to where I was. I remembered being slapped by my...DAD! I forgot that he was here! As tears began welling in my eyes, Dakota held me so close to him I thought we were conjoined.

My mother was on the other side of me and my father was standing in the corner of the room still in shock. When I was finally back to normal I jumped up and walked over to my father screaming at him saying things that I wouldn't have even said in my own mind where I kept most of my thoughts and opinions. I didn't care anymore. I wanted to know what was going on and I was going to find out one way or another.


	3. Chapter 3

He had never been there for me or my mom. It never bothered me much until I got older and realized that he should be there. If I got married who would walk me down the aisle? Who would tell me my boyfriend wasn't good enough? I almost always wished he would come home with all the love possible for him to give. I needed to know that he loved me anyway.

When I had snapped back into reality and saw him cowering in the corner I was furious. I ran towards him screaming all the words I had ever heard said by others when they were fighting.

My fathers hand swiped upwards as though he was going to hit me again. I backed away and felt a hand on my back. It was Dakota he was trying to hold me back and calm me down.

"Come on. Annabel. Hold on a second!" said Dakota.

"No, he deserves to see every scar he left. All the pain he caused. What he drove my mother to do! He can't just sit there! I need him to feel the pain I felt not having him here!" I said as I began crying.

I could see that what I had said hurt him. But I didn't care. He was never there for me. Why would he be here now? I was about to start my interrogation when my mother spoke,

"I think we should all sit down and talk about this..."

"I think I should be going then... said Dakota. By refusing to be here alone I grabbed his hand and shook my head violently. If he left I wouldn't know what to expect.

"You need to learn how to do this on your own, I won't always be here."

He left me standing, mouth gaping at the fact that he had just left me. I couldn't believe it. After all he had helped me through he just left me. When I had stood there long enough I went into the kitchen where my patents were and sat down.

"Honey... I'm so sorry", began my mother, "But your father has something to tell you...'

I was very afraid at what might come out of my fathers mouth. Would he be trying to get back with mom? Would he be on his way to jail and wanted to let us know? Was he joining the army? I listened silently.

"I know I've never been here for you or your mother", he began, "But I want you to come live with me in North Carolina. It's a lot to ask at the moment, but I want to get to know my daughter more."

I was shocked. How could he want to 'get to know me' after all these years? Why the sudden change in mood? I looked to my mother for explanation.

"Honey, he has the right as your father to take you away because we were never legally divorced. We want this to be your decision though. We talked thing over before you ran in an agree maybe this could be good for you. After all if this drama you could use a vacation." She responded.

'Some conversation. I heard you yelling and cussing!'' I said.

That's none I your business how we handle things. Stay out of it!" My father screamed at me.

"Richard, I don't think that's how to make her ever even think about wanting to go with you." Said my mother.

I ran to my room. I couldn't deal with this I had school, my friends, my job. Most important my mother! If I left who would make sure she wouldn't drink or smoke? Dakota wouldn't be there all the one I monitor her. And I was in North Carolina then I couldn't watch her. I couldn't go. I had responsibilities and duties to handle. I couldn't just walk away like that. My mother needed me. And I was determined to help her through her pregnancy and anything else that happened.

I walked down the hall and went into the bathroom to get some medicine. My head was killing me and I needed any kind of relief. As I opened the cabinet I heard someone scream. The voice wasn't my mothers or my fathers and I was curious. Ignoring my headache, I walked into the kitchen.

"Who was that?" I said, a little more harshly than I meant to.

"Oh that was me" said the stranger who came from around the corner.

It was one of the neighbors, Terry, she had been the one to look after me a lot after my mother would come home intoxicated when I was younger.

"I had heard some screaming and wanted to make sure everything was alright... Annabelle, may I have a word with you?" Terry said.

"Sure anything!" I responded.

We walked out into the hallway and she began to speak. I had always been honest to her and I knew what she was going to ask.

"Is everything alright? What's going on?" She questioned.

"No, nothing is ok. I just got the big announcement about my mothers new pregnancy and then I come home and hear my dads trying to make me go live with him and e 'fatherly'. I was about to go tell him I was staying. But I'm not sure how he'll take it...any advice?", I responded.

"Well honey, you know what I'm going to say, but I was just making sure nobody was hurt. So if you need anything you know where to find me."

I nodded and went in for a hug. She was always prepared for the worst, I guess so she could be less shocked when I told her about whatever had happened. She had been one of the most motherly figures besides my mom to me. I treated her the same as blood.

As I led her to the door she whispered, "Do whatever you would like, as long as you come tell me about it. If it be dangerous and illegal so be it."

She had always had a comforting smile. She smiled radiantly as though she had been told good news I knew she would've given me another hug had I not smiled back.

I went back into the kitchen and made myself a glass of orange juice. My father gave me a queer look an began to speak.

"Honey, -"

I cut him off,

"No, don't ever call me that name. You have my been here for 15 years of my life don't expect me to just turn around because you called me 'honey'. I made my decision and I'm staying with mom. Nothing you do or say could make me change my mind.''

"What about this?"

He handed me a small gift with a bow on top. He told me to open it. I must have looked scared because my mother touched my hand with a comforting look in her eyes. As I opened it my father inhaled sharply.


	4. Chapter 4

I carefully began untying the bow. My heart was beating out of my chest as though it was trying to escape. I didn't know what to expect. My dad is full of surprises. When I finally got the now untied I opened the box. It was a small charm. It had the letters A.J. on it. Before he left us, I could remember he had called me A.J. I held it up so my mother could see. She looked worried. As though she was about to burst out crying. I had to stay with her. I had to keep telling myself that I can't go, I have I help mom.

I looked at my father in his eyes and said,"thank you"

"No problem, I saw it in Texas last year and thought you would like it. At first I didn't think this was a good idea but now I'm sure of it. I have to make it up to you. I don't want I be a bad guy." He said

"I'm not going with you"

"What do you mean, you're not going? I went out of my way, I refused a job so I could see you! You're coming with me all I need is her signature." He said while nodding towards my mother.

"It's completely up to Annabel. She's a smart girl. Ill sign it only if she wants me too." My mother replied.

Of course. I should've known. She wanted me to go. I couldn't believe it. She was pregnant and unstable and she was going I pressure me into going away? I don't think so!

My father slapper the papers in front of my mother. She began to pick up the pen. I screamed "NOOOO!"

My father glared at me while I continued screaming.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO! HE HASN'T BEEN HERE IN 15 FREAKING YEARS! HE'S NOT GOING TO CHANGE MY MIND!"

I grabbed the pen and threw it across the room. My mother rubbed my hand in an attempt to soothe me, it didn't work. I was pumped. My adrenaline was on a very high level. I couldn't just stand there. I began to run. I ran out the door and kept going. I had no clue where I was going but I went.

I had always loved to run. I ran a mile every other day early in the mornings. It was colder and quieter then. I had wanted to join track one year but when I asked my mom she wouldn't sign the papers and instead threw beer bottles at me. I never got to join track. But I still ran, I ran and ran and ran. Sometimes Dakota would run with me. Ohhh, Dakota, why'd he have to leave me? Now here I was running down the street. My feet and fingers were beginning to go numb. I paused to catch my breath.

Suddenly I'm being hit in the back of the head with another snowball. My father was standing far behind me and I knew he couldn't have thrown the ball that far. The back of my head started tingling. I couldn't pass out again. I was stronger than this. I had lived through so much pain. I couldn't give up now.

I collapsed and all of a sudden someone was standing above me. The shadow was large and blocked me from the sun entirely. Of course she came. She always came at the worst times. It was my Aunt Stacie.


	5. Chapter 5

She was always coming at the worst possible times. She was one of the nosiest people you would ever meet. She knew all about me when I was a baby. Before my mother even knew. She was the one who told everyone else in my family that I was 7.3 pounds. My mother and her sister never got along after that. My mom never got invited to any family gatherings. I wasn't a big fan of her either. My mom told me stories from when she was younger. She once told me that when she was 6, Stacy stood in front of her and killed a cat. My mother was terrified of her as a child.

My father came rushing over and pointed his finger in her face and began screaming,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU KNOW ROSIE HATES YOU!"

My aunt stood there and didn't say a word. Though she looked small, my aunt was humongous if she was standing in front of you. She had an intimidating way about her. I just laid on the ground and stared up at them.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS ACCUSE ME OF BEING HERE TO DO SOMETHING BAD? DID YOU EVER THINK I MAY ACTUALLY BE HERE FOR SOMETHING GOOD?" My aunt said.

"IT'S NEVER LIKE THAT AND YOU KNOW IT!" my father responded.

"Where's Rosie?" She had quieted her voice.

"You don't need to know" he said in an equal tone.

My mother comes running from the house and notices my aunt.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU LAST TIME TO NEVER COME BACK!" She screamed.

"Mom is in the hospital..."

Taken back my mom goes pale.

"What happened? Why? Is she going to be ok?"

"Maybe we should go inside and talk about this for a minute."

I lay on the ground still. What's wrong with my grandma? She was always there for me she couldn't leave!

When I was younger I used to be able to walk to her house and stuff myself with anything she offered. She was after all, a grandma.

We got inside an I went straight to my room. I didn't want to know about my grandmother. I didn't want to know she could die or be in pain for a while. My mother called me to the kitchen anyway. I reluctantly went.

"Anna, your grandma is dying.''

Says my emotionless mother. She's in shock I guess. But this pushes me over the edge. I run outside again and go straight to Dakota. I needed someone. Anyone. And he was always understanding. I knocked on the door but nobody answered. I saw his car in the driveway.

"What're you doing in there?" I called.

He was sitting in his truck. When he didn't respond I went over to him. My shoes were getting wet and I wasn't feeling to good. He began to yell something to me but it was cut short by a car engine. I turned around to see my aunt leaving. With my mother in the passenger seat. I ran with Dakota not to far behind. My father was standing at the door when we got there.

"Where's mom going?" I shouted.

"The hospital. Something's wrong. Was she taking any drugs or anything?" He answered.

"SHE'S PREGNANT YOU FOOL!"

My father stared at me in disbelief. I watched him as he ran inside and grabbed the car keys. Me and Dakota followed in suit and hopped in. I couldn't help myself. I began to sob and weep uncontrollably. Dakota attempted to console me. But his affection and attention made me feel worse.

When we finally got to the hospital we went to the first nurse and asked where Rosie Johnson's room was. She hesitated. But seeing my resemblance to my mother she complied and said room number 214. When we got to the room. Nothin could've prepared us for what happened next.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as we stepped into the room my mother was lying on the bed screaming in agony. When she saw us she called us over and began to claw at my arm shouting at me.

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT! YOU COULD'VE FORCED ME! I CAN'T HAVE A CHILD! I CAN BARELY TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!"

My father looked at her. He looked angry. Then his face softened and he looked confused. We stood in silence. My mother was crying silently. My father had been standing in the doorway. Watching. Waiting for an explanation. I looked at him and he began to speak.

"Will someone explain to me what the hell she's talking about."

I looked him in the eye and said, "She's pregnant.''

"Obviously." He said. He looked furious. He looked at my mother. She began to cry loudly and then started coughing.

"I was. Until you had to scream at me. Only adding to the stress that I already had! Then expecting me to kill the damned thing?!''

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'WAS', WHAT HAPPENED?!" I felt as though I was ready to pass out. I needed to sit down. At least I was in a hospital. She started crying again when the nurse walked in.

"Ms. Johnson? I need to tell you something. And I don't need you going all crazy on me. Ok? Ok, you have a very high risk of losing your baby. He's still okay but he's barely hanging in there. You have to take are of yourself to your baby healthily. Due to stress and drugs. Of course because we discovered drugs in your system we have to send you to another doctor."

"You mean my baby's okay?" she questioned, her eyes flickering in relief.

"Yes. And because you're baby is only 5-7 weeks along in the pregnancy there's not severe damage yet. But if you continue living the way you have been living, it's highly possible you'll lose your baby."

My mother continued to cry. I didn't care. I began to walk out but my dad was still standing by the door, blocking the only exit.

"What the hell has happened with you Rosie?" My father said quietly.

Nobody answered him. I tried to shove my way past himy but he wouldn't move. He raised his hand when I didn't stop. I flinched and started crying. He looked as though he could shoot someone. I never knew how mad he could get. When I was younger he hardly got mad. He only got slightly angered. Unless he had been drinking he could never look near as harsh.

"You know what this means Anna, don't you?" He said. Looking at me with large cold eyes. He had dark grey eyes. They looked so lifeless.

"No. What?" I said. Still trying to get past him and out the door.

"You need to come live with me in North Carolina for a while. At least until you're mother becomes healthy and"- he hesitated- "stable." He said. Looked over towards my mother. Shaking his head in pity at what she had done to herself and her baby.

I felt ready to explode. I didn't want to go with him! I couldn't! I've lived in Maine my whole life! I can't just pick up and move far away! I had friends and people I cared about! I had a life! I couldn't just leave!


	7. Chapter 7

I tried to run but my father stayed put, blocking the door. I felt sick to my stomach. I had nowhere to run so I stood there. Too shocked to cry. My head was killing me. At least I was already at the hospital.I ran into the rooms bathroom and hunched over the toilet, my stomach twisting in and out of knots, strangling me, preventing me from getting any air. I tried to hit my gag reflex to no avail. I was choking.

I stayed put, still unable to breathe, leaning over the toilet. I had always hated hospitals. To know that at any second you could go from having a great day to having yourself get told you were very sick. To go from one day being a happy person with children and a spouse and next thing you know you're having to be dosed with radiation and given ridiculously high bills, I didn't like the thought.

I could feel my mind slipping away as I was gasping for air. I was going to pass out. I heard someone knocking on the door, I couldn't move. Everything started to fade and I felt a numbness unlike any other.

When I opened my eyes for the first time in what felt like years I searched the room frantically. Where was I? What happened? What time was it, or day for that matter? I felt someone touch my hand. Startled, I jumped and turned to face my visitor. A sudden squeeze on my fingers made me pull my hand back. I heard someones voice, a woman, call out for a nurse. She sounded familiar, my vision was blurry from the 'sleep', but I couldn't place the voice with a name or face.

Somebody came bustling through the door and came to the right side of my bed and checked the machines I had been hooked up to. I tried to ask the nurse where I was, but my throat was closed and dry. She left the room quickly, without saying a word. I looked around some more, trying to clear my vision. I looked to my left to see who had held my hand and I realized why the voice had sounded familiar. It was my Aunt Stacie. She had teary eyes and she grabbed hold of my hand again.

She looked as though she was about to say something, but the door opened, my father walked in with my mother. My dad glared at my Aunt Stacie while my mom smiled at me. I tried to speak, and, noticing my struggle, my mom got me some water. I sipped, still nervously watching my family.

"What happened? Where am I? What day is it?", I began to question.

"You're in a hospital, you were choking and fainted. Two days ago." My dad answered, speaking to me for the first time since he had been here.

"Don't worry, you're gonna be fine", said my mom.

"Where am I? Is it the same hospital mom was in?" I asked again, becoming more and more impatient.

Everyone stood or sat awkwardly, nobody answered. I cleared my throat and asked for more water. My mom left the room and came back with a few bottled waters in her arms. She sat them next to me and my vision began to go blurry again. A wave of complete sleep came over me. The last thing I heard was my dad saying something, it sounded like he said North Carolina, but I was too tired to care. I began to drift off into a deep sleep, very quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

When I woke up my head hurt. There was no one in my room. Someone had put my hair up into a tight pony tail, making it slightly uncomfortable for me to lay my head back on my bed. I remembered some of my family being here, but where were they now?

I pressed the button on the side of my bed to put me into a sitting position, when I looked over I noticed there was some flowers and a card. I reached over and picked up the card. My arms felt sore and tired. On the front of the card was the typical silly looking animals holding a cake with 'Get Well Soon' in large bubble letters, i smiled slightly. When I opened the card there was a really long note on the inside, my eyes went straight to the bottom, the note, apparently from my mother said;

_Dear Anna, _

_I know you won't be happy when you get done reading this, but I signed the papers for you to go with your father whenever you get out of the hospital. I know you're going to be very angry, but its only for about 5-6 weeks. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you when you woke up, but I've signed myself up for a rehabilitation center for pregnant and single mothers. I hope you'll be happy for me. I'll see you soon. I love you! XOXO!_

_ - Your mother, Rosie_

I could feel my cheeks turning scarlet, tears began to form in my eyes. When a tear rolled it was hot. I couldn't believe my mother had left me after all. And without saying goodbye properly too! I was about to rip the letter when I decided I should reread it. _...a rehabilitation center... _she had gotten help. I was happy for her no doubt, but for her to have signed those terrible papers. I didn't want to go to North Carolina. All of my friends lived here! I was sitting dumbfounded on my bed when I felt sick. This was too much right now. I tried to get up and go to the bathroom so as not to make a mess in the bed or floor, I got up and attempted to take a step and lost my balance. I struggled to get back up and used the bed for support. When I made it to the bathroom there was a knock on the door. A nurse walked in with a tray.

"Well nice to see you finally, you woke up just in time too, you have a visitor." she said, smiling at every word and making her way over to help me. She guided me back to my bed. I still felt sick.

I was about to be excited, I had thought it could've been my mother, I was, of course, wrong. I was still excited at who had come.

"DAKOTA!" I am so happy to see you. I would jump up right now if I could." I half-screamed.

He chuckled and said, "Well come on. Do it."

I gave him a look and he sat at the end of my bed. I was going to tell him the bad news with the letter but before I could say anything he raised his hand and told me to wait. I gave him a confused look. He looked as though he was in pain. I was getting more and more concerned every minute. Finally he sighed and began to speak;

"Annabel, there's something I need to tell you before you leave and I'm not sure how to say it..."


	9. Chapter 9

What was he going to say? Dakota was beginning to worry me. He placed his hand on my leg and smiled and looked away. I was feeling confused and still a little sick.

"Well spill it!" I almost yelled. I could tell whatever he was about to say was hard, but I was impatient.

"Okay okay, cool it Anna, this isn't easy!" He hesitated in saying the last part, I was growing more and more and more impatient as the clock ticked. I decided to sit quietly and patiently as I could until he told me. He looked at me and looked away again. What was so hard to tell me? We told each other almost everything.

"I haven't been exactly truthful with you Anna, and I'm sorry, but-" his words were cut short by the nurse coming in.

"Visiting hours are over, goodbye" She motioned for Dakota to leave.

"But its okay, he can stay" I said, trying to convince the nurse to let him stay. She didn't care. She practically shoved him out the door.

I smirked at the nurse and she just shoved the tray at me and left. I wondered if she would be here tomorrow. she walked right back in and handed me a spoon and napkin and left once again.

The nurse left me alone again and I was thinking. I think a lot. Whenever I'm alone or sad or mad. I just happened to be all three at the moment. What was Dakota going to say? today was Thursday according to the calendar on the wall and that meant I wouldn't see him for three days. Fridays and weekends are when he works mostly, nobody else wants to work the weekends and he wants and needs the money and hours so he volunteers. Wait! What if I was out of the hospital by then! I wouldn't see him for months possibly! He didn't have his phone since he lost it one day we went to the creek by our neighborhood so I couldn't text or call him. I was beginning to feel more sick than before and just leaned over the side of my bed. I knew it was a slim chance but if I was out of the hospital I wouldn't know what he wanted to say I couldn't have that. I had a headache and began to close my eyes. Even after sleeping for so long I was extremely exhausted.


	10. Chapter 10

My head was pounding, the lights and sounds seemed all the more louder and brighter. Every sensational sense I could have I had it, time a thousand, I could hear the machines buzzing loudly as though there was a helicopter outside. The lights seemed to burn through to my brain. I quickly put my pillow over my head and rolled onto my stomach. The IV chord in my arm got caught and the needle came out, tearing the skin about three inches long into a bloody line.

I felt like I should scream but I couldn't feel any of the pain. I could feel everything except, I really couldn't feel anything at the same time. I knew everything that was happening, but I couldn't do anything. I saw the pain, but I didn't feel it. It made no sense and it made my head hurt worse. I was about to let out one of the loudest screams just so someone could come and help me figure out what was happening.

That was it! The nurse! I closed my eyes and removed the pillow from my face and began to move my hand along the nightstand next to my bed. There was bound to be a call button somewhere. I knocked a glass over and I could hear it hit the ground. I heard the water flow from the cup onto the tile floor. I raised my hands to cover my ears. The sound was too much. I let out a bloodcurdling scream and heard the door open. I could hear footsteps but I knew if I opened my eyes the light would burn. I felt hands holding my arms down to the bed. I screamed more and i could feel someone putting a gas mask over my face. Probably some sedatives or nitrous oxide, I did need to calm down, I knew that. I just couldn't. I fought, harder than ever. For some reason I noticed that no one had even so much as mumbled a word to me about resisting the nurses. I was beginning to fade into more blackness when another person, a man, burst into the room screaming obscenities at the nurses in the room. I recognized that voice, I wasn't going to open my eyes to see who it was so i called out,

"Who are you? What's happening to me?"

No one responded so I repeated myself with the same results. I suddenly realized nothing was happening. I didn't know whether to open my eyes yet or not, so I covered my eyes and slowly opened them, letting little bits of light in through the cracks in my fingers. When I thought it was okay I moved my hands and opened my eyes fully. The room was different now.

"Hello? Where am I?"

I attempted to call, my voice was scratchy and dry. I remembered knocking my cup off the table earlier so I looked around for the call button. I looked on the table beside me and the flowers from my mother were gone. I saw a remote with a wire and picked it up off the table. It was my bed adjuster, i put myself into a sitting up position and looked around. The doorknob rattled and I grabbed the sheets out of fear.

My father walked in. He looked surprised.

"I see you're awake. Sleep well?" He asked.

"I don't know. Where am I?" I answered.

He hesitated for a moment before answering. He walked over to the window and looked out.

"AJ, welcome to North Carolina"


End file.
